


Spanking the antichrist

by Slashaddict96



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Gen, Michael is like 18, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking of an Adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: After ms mead's death Michael takes the offer to live at the academy with Cordelia and the witches not knowing they have strict rules there





	Spanking the antichrist

_this was the third time Michael had moved he thought after ms mead taking him in he would be done guess he was wrong,_

_He was bored and wanted to find something to do he stepped out of his room checking the halls to see if anyone was still up slowly he began to walk downstairs they still creaked under his feet since they were really old he managed to get down them without waking anyone,_

_He noticed a spellbook was left out possibly Mallory's from earlier that day he opened it not knowing half the stuff that was in it truth be told he rarely read anything at the warlock academy he always just pushed the books under his bed he was considered the school rebel sort of_

_While reading he found a page on how to bring objects to life which piqued his interest he looked around to find something to try the spell on he then saw a case with antique creepy looking dolls which were locked he chanted the spell over one of the dolls that looked older than the rest it wore a black silk dress was a little worn and missed an eye,_

_Soon enough the room started shaking he hid behind  the couch once he heard someone upstairs he was hoping it wasn't Cordelia just his luck it was he took a peak and saw that she was pretty pissed hopefully he can lie his way out of this situation it worked with the warlocks_

what the hell is going on down here? Shouted Cordelia 

_michael prayed that she wouldn't find him no such luck though she could sense trouble a mile away_

michael Langdon, please get out from behind the couch says, Cordelia angerly 

_Michael stood up and tried to charm his way out with a smile the same way he did his grandma it didn't work of course,_

_Cordelia than walked over to the young man pulling him by his ear leaving Michael to whine as she took him in the kitchen_

what the fuck Cordelia? Shouted Michael 

_soon enough he felt a hard slap against his face it took him by surprise_

do you know how tricky spells are? You can't just play around with them especially not in this school shouts Cordelia 

_soon enough Cordelia opened the spoon drawer took out a wooden one Michael knew where this was going and wasn't happy about it,_

pull down your boxers and bend against the counter demanded Cordelia 

~~~~_michael than turned a bright shade of red as he pulled down his boxers he slowly bent over the counter suddenly he was hit with a sharp swat to his bottom it stung like crazy he curled his toes and squeezed his hands into fists as two more swats were hit he felt tears forming in his eyes but he didn't want to cry he just forced out some words_

please, Cordelia, I'm sorry says, Michael in pain

You need to learn your lesson if I stop how will you learn? Says Cordelia as she swatted once more

_michael just stood there and took the beating three more swats and Cordelia was finally done, Michael's bottom covered in welts and red marks he slowly pulled up his boxers as he was in pain he turned to face Cordelia_

I'm s-sorry miss Cordelia it won't happen again says, Michael, walking away

_If he wanted to change he had to play by the rules and if this is one of the rules than so be it thought Michael walking back upstairs_

 

**the end**

 


End file.
